One Sided Love
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: She loves him but she thinks he doesn't love her? He loves her but he thinks she doesn't loves him? Ahhhhhhhh! This is all very confusing! NarutoxOC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC.**

Rina was sitting against a tree trunk twirling a small flower between her fingers. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue skies. It seem like nothing could go wrong. "Hey Rina!" A boy with blonde spiky hair shouted, while waving his arms frantically in the air. Rina giggled and waved back. To tell the truth, she had a crush on him ever since she met him. When she arrived at the leaf village nobody really noticed her; it was like she wasn't even there. When Naruto became her friend, she started to meet more people. Rina became best friends with Shikamaru since they both loved to stare at clouds. Naruto was almost to her when he tripped and rolled down the hill. "Naruto!" Rina screamed and chased the rolling boy down the hill. "Naruto, are you alright?" She asked. He rubbed his head and nodded, "Couldn't be better." He gave her one of those famous Uzumaki smile. "Where's Sakura? You said she was coming with us," mentioned Rina. "Well she was busy at the hospital so I guess it's going to be just you and me." He said and stood up. He grabbed her hands and started to pull her towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

They were a block away from Ichiraku's when Sakura appeared. "Hey I got off early! They said they had enough help already." She said. Sakura gave Rina a little glare when Naruto wasn't looking. When Rina first arrived at the village she became close to Sasuke. They would train together, eat together, and even hang out together. Rina only liked Sasuke as a friend, nothing more. Sakura gave her an evil smile and walked over to Naruto. Rina knew what was about to happen, Sakura always did this to upset her. "Naruto-kun… This would be a perfect time to go on a date together. Just you and me." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Really?! Are you serious?!" He shouted. Sakura nodded. "But… What about Rina? I can't just leave her." He whispered. "Fine… I thought you wanted to go out with me." Sakura said and started to leave. "Wait!" Naruto shouted. He ran over to Rina and asked, "Rina-chan, Could we have lunch together some other time?" That's when a jolt of pain went through her heart. Rina knew that Naruto would never feel the same way as she felt for him. Tears were begging to fall down her face. "Sure Naruto. Maybe another time," whispered Rina, She quickly walked away not wanting Naruto to see her tears. If he wanted to be with Sakura, then she wouldn't hold him back. Naruto saw some water droplets fall from Rina's eyes when she turned around. He was about to confront her when Sakura pulled on his arm. "Let's go Naruto. I'm starving." "Okay…" They started to head for Ichiraku's.

Rina kept running and running. The pain in her legs can't even compare to the pain in her heart. She didn't notice were she was heading to because tears were clouding her vision. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground breathing heavily. She turned onto her back and stared at the sky. Memories of Naruto started to play in your head.

**Flashback**

Rina had just arrived at the leaf village. She was walking around the streets looking at random stores. She heard lots of shouting, when a blonde boy ran straight into her. They were on the ground in an awkward position. Rina was on the bottom, while the boy was on top. Both genins blushed, and stood up. The boy apologized about fifty times, and so did Rina. "Are you new here?" asked the blonde boy. Rina nodded and blushed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the future Hokage! Believe it!" He practically shouted in her ear. "I'm Rina." She stated, "Do you know any good places to eat?" "Ichiraku's Ramen is the best. I'll take you there." He grabbed her hands and started to run.

**End Flashback**

That was the first time she ever ate ramen with Naruto. Thinking about Naruto made her cry even harder. "Why doesn't he love me…?" Rina asked herself. She stayed there crying until it was nighttime. Rina tried to get up, but was too tired. She was about fall asleep when she heard footsteps approaching. "Rina-Chan! Are you alright?" Rina looked up and saw the loving blue eyes she fell in love with. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He said. Rina desperately wanted to tell him her true feelings, but no words would come out of her mouth. Too tired to do anything she fell asleep. A cold breeze woke Rina up in the middle of the night. She looked around and noticed she was at Naruto's house. Rina felt two arms around her waist, and turned her head around to see whom it was. She turned her body around to face him. Rina smiled and snuggled closer to Naruto. Rina closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

The bright sun was shining through the window, making Naruto open his eyes. The sight made him smile and blush. There in his arms was the girl he ever truly adored. Her eyes were a stunning shade of green. Her hair was a dull black color, making her eyes stand out even more. Her lips… Her pink luscious lips, looked so damn kissable. He knew Rina would never love him. After Sasuke left with Orochimaru, she couldn't stop crying. He knew she loved Sasuke, not him. While Naruto was staring at Rina, she started to wake up. She stretched and yawned. "Morning Rina-chan." Naruto smiled. "Morning." She said while yawning, "Did you have a good time with Sakura?" "I didn't go with her. You and I had plans I couldn't ditch you. I went to your house, but you weren't there. I waited for a while, but you never came home." "Naruto!" Rina screamed happily then jumped him causing both of them to fall off the bed. They stayed on the floor laughing their butts off. "Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto suggested. Naruto and Rina were eating their ramen when Sakura came stomping in. "Naruto! How could you ditch me for her?!" She screamed. "Don't talk to Rina like that!" Naruto defended, Rina glared at Sakura and gently pushed Naruto aside. "You know what Sakura? I have had enough of your bitchy attitude! Sasuke and I were friends, nothing more. So why don't you get off of my back!" Rina shouted. Everyone who was near the ramen stand was shocked. Everyone knew Rina as the quiet girl who never stood up for herself. Sakura screamed in frustration and ran out of the ramen stand. Rina looked over at Naruto to see him staring at her with his mouth hanging open. 'Oh great! I have embarrassed myself in front of the one I love!' Rina thought. She reached into her pocket and left some money on the table. All she could do now was to run away from the embarrassment. Naruto had no time to respond, but he noticed that Rina had accidentally left a piece of paper on the table. He slowly unfolded the paper. It said:

_Dear Naruto, _

_I know that admitting my feelings on a piece of paper is stupid and cheesy, but…. Okay, here it goes. I love you. There I said it. I understand if you don't feel the same way. You were the only one who would talk to me when I first came here. At first I thought it was a small crush, but it started to grow. My mother always told me, 'There are hundreds of paths leading to your dream, and you have to try every path to succeed." I did exactly what I was told to do. I tried many ways to make you love me, but they never worked. I guess you could use my mother's quote to become Hokage. Naruto if you are reading this, it probably means that I'm leaving. All I wanted to hear from you were those three special words. I guess I'll never hear them. I will always love you. Believe it…._

_The one and only,  
__Rina_

Realizing that leaving the piece of paper there was no accident, Naruto ran out of the ramen stand. Along the way to Rina's house he saw Kiba. "Kiba! You have to help me!" Naruto panted heavily finally reaching Kiba. "What is it?" Kiba asked. "I need Akamaru to help me find Rina." "Alright, we'll help." With those words they started their mission to find Rina.

Rina was sitting on a bench near the main gate, waiting for Naruto. "I'll give him five more minutes. If he doesn't come then that means he doesn't love me," she mumbled to herself as she was playing with her hair. "What am I saying? Of course he doesn't love me. It's always about Sakura!" Rina stood up, wiping some tears. The main gate looked extraordinarily far away. As she was about to start the long journey she heard his voice. "RINA-CHAN DON'T LEAVE!" Rina turned around to see Naruto running towards her with Kiba and Akamaru behind him. When Naruto reached her, he pulled Rina into a hug. "Rina, please don't leave me." Naruto whispered, holding her tighter. "Naruto-kun." She smiled and held him even tighter. "I love you. Don't think that I never did." "But you always wanted to be with Sakura." "Because I thought you loved Sasuke." "Why does everybody think that?" "I don't know and I don't care." Naruto slowly leaned closer to Rina's beautiful lips and placed a sweet innocent kiss on them. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. "Yeah! Kiss again!" They turned around to see Kiba shouting and cheering. The lovers blushed a deep shade of red and threw a kunai at Kiba. "Hey! I'm just happy for the two of you! You don't have to get so violent!" Rina giggled and kissed Naruto on the lips. "You aren't leaving, right?" Naruto asked Rina. "Nope. I'm staying here with you. Where I belong." She smiled. "Good. If you left I would have been devastated." He gave her another kiss, but this one was different. It was more passionate and loving than the other ones.


End file.
